Trust Me
by EverWorld Fall
Summary: Lost after Sam jumps, Dean goes to New Sunnydale to catch up with Buffy and the Scoobies. There's a new big bad and Dean isn't sure if he can take care of it. What is a Slayer and a hunter to do? DeanXBuffy, other possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own' it. This takes place right after the end of season five for Supernatural and some time after the end of Buffy (the particular time doesn't really matter, just know that Sunnydale is gone and Buffy and Faith aren't the only Slayers). I'll try to update as quickly as possible, but I only have the basic plot thought out so it may take some time. I like reviews but it's not needed. Let me know what you like, what you don't, something you may want to see. Whatever. Oh, and sorry if Dean is a little OOC, but he was a lot more contemplative in this last season, so I think it'll be okay.

Chapter 1

Dean wandered around the still house. Lisa and Ben were fast asleep, but Dean was restless. Maybe it was too soon, trying to settle down after Sammy had jumped into Hell. He was content here, sure, but it didn't feel quite right. Dean was getting…itchy. He had sworn he was done hunting, but the need was starting to overpower him.

He had no idea what to do. It seemed like ever since Cas pulled him outta Hell, he was constantly feeling lost. And now, without Sam? Dean flopped on the couch in the living room, letting his head hit the arm rest with a dull thud. He groaned, grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He counted silently to himself, trying to fall asleep. The numbers climbed higher and higher.

He had reached a hundred when he felt his phone vibrating. Dean's first thought was that it was Sam. Wishful thinking. Of course it couldn't be Sam. His little brother, both actually, were dead. Fishing his phone out of his jeans, he shook his head when he didn't recognize the number. Dean answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

He frowned, trying to place the voice. It was a strong, female one and he knew the voice, but couldn't recall who it belonged to. "Who is this?"

"Buffy." She cleared her throat when Dean stayed silent. "Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah. No, I remember you. I'm just trying to figure out why you're calling me. Last time I saw you, you threw a knife at me."

"Sorry about that. It wasn't personal. I thought you'd been vamped."

"And it had nothing to do with you seeing me kiss that drunk girl while we were hunting at that party," Dean teased.

"Well…"

"I thought so. So, why are you calling? I kinda doubt _you_ have monster problems."

"I-I heard about Sam and got Willow to track you down," Buffy said quietly. Dean was silent, blinking his suddenly damp eyes. He hadn't actually broken down and cried but he had come pretty damn close a lot lately. "Dean?"

"Sorry. I just-" They listened to each other breathe for a few moments. "I feel-" He trailed off once more.

"Lost," Buffy supplied.

"Exactly."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. But maybe I'll visit. Where I'm at right now, it's not right. Where are you? Sunnydale?"

"Actually, New Sunnydale."

"What?"

Buffy laughed a little. "It's about a hundred miles from Sunnydale. If you fall into a huge hole, you've gone too far."

"What?" Dean repeated. He was completely confused now.

"I'll explain when you get here. See you soon? Dawnie and the others would be glad to see you again."

"Yeah, I can be there in a couple of days," Dean said. "Gotta wrap some things up here first."

The two said their goodbyes and Dean hung up his phone. He stood up from the couch and stretched his back out, groaning softly. He tensed when he heard the floor creak behind him.

"Dean? Why are you up?"

He turned to face Lisa, forcing his body to relax. There wasn't anything bad here; nothing was going to try to kill him. "Couldn't sleep."

Lisa studied him. "You're leaving, aren't you? Is it about Sam? About what happened?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go, at least for a couple of days. Meet up with an old friend. I don't think I'm ready to stay here yet. I need some more time still."

"When are you going? Ben will want to say goodbye."

"Tomorrow."

Lisa ran a hand through her dark hair. She sighed and frowned slightly. "Are you coming back?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I don't really know. I need to figure some things first."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? You might not have to leave if you just talk about it."

"I can't talk about it right now. I still need to figure out everything for myself before I talk to anyone else." Dean lifted his hands and let them fall against his sides. "I don't know what else to tell you. I can't talk about Sam right now."

"Fine," Lisa sighed again. "If you need to go, go. Don't tell Ben that you're coming back and then not come back," she warned. "I don't want him getting attached to you and then you disappoint him.

"If I can help it, I won't hurt either of you. I don't want to," Dean responded.

Lisa looked around the room, avoiding Dean's eyes. "Fine," she repeated. "Well, if you're going tomorrow, you'd better get some sleep." Dean had moved closer to her and she finally looked into his hazel eyes. She gave him a small, sad smile which he returned. She reached out her hand to hold his. She gave it a small tug to lead him back to the bedroom. His smile turned to a smirk as he followed her.

The next morning, Dean was loading the rest of his stuff in the Impala. Lisa and Ben were standing next to the car and Lisa had her arms wrapped around her son's shoulders. Throwing his last bag into the backseat, Dean turned to face the pair. He knelt down next to Ben. "You take care of your mom, 'kay?"

Ben nodded. He broke free of his mom's arms and hugged Dean. Dean closed his eyes and hugged the kid back. "I'll miss ya, kid."

They let each other go and Dean straightened up to turn his attention to the woman before him. She gave him the same smile from the night before. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Dean."

"Lisa-" he began.

"No, Dean. Anything you say will sound like good bye."

"So, what should I say then?"

"How about, 'see ya in a bit'?"

Dean smiled. "Okay. See ya in a bit." She hugged him and he bent his head to kiss her. Ben shuffled his feet and looked away, even though he was secretly happy. Dean looked Lisa in the eyes. "Bye," he said quietly.

"Bye," she whispered. Both of them knew Dean wasn't coming back. He wasn't the type to settle down and work 9-5. He may want that life, but deep down, he _was_ hunting. And he was only truly himself when he was on a job. He stepped away and Lisa held her son again.

Dean felt for the door handle on the Impala, not wanting to take his eyes off the pair. He maneuvered his body into the car seat and finally took his eyes off of them to turn the key and pull away. He refused to look back toward them because even though that wasn't his life, he wasn't sure he would leave if he caught sight of them again. When he was down the road a bit, he finally looked over to the empty seat beside him. In his mind, he saw his dorky younger brother. He saw Sam pouring over a map, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes as the younger Winchester searched for a job. He blinked and turned his eyes back to the road.

"It's just you and me, baby," Dean said to the car. "But not for long. Maybe that Watcher person of Buffy's can help find a way to bring back Sam." He flipped the stereo on and ACDC's _Highway to Hell_ blasted through the speakers. He finally let a true smile, although it was small, cross his features. As much as he might want to deny it, this was his life. The only thing missing was Sam and he would find a way to get his little brother back. Adam too.

He didn't notice the tall figure leaning against the telephone pole watching him drive away. Brown eyes glared at the Impala as it passed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own any of it. Sorry this is late but I got stuck and couldn't figure out where to go with it. Also, sorry about the ending (I think it's pretty weak) but I didn't want to go into the whole discussion thing in this chapter because I felt like I already had a lot of stuff going on. Review please, but it's not necessary.**

Dean slowed down a little as he passed a sign declaring he was now entering New Sunnydale. As he drove through the town, following the directions Buffy had sent him, his thoughts were chasing each other in circles. One minute he would be thinking about Sam. Memories of when they were younger, when they parted from each other, their prank wars, certain days from the roads would all pop up and then be crushed by the memory of Sam being pulled into Hell after he said yes to Satan.

Then those memories would turn to those of Buffy and the time he and his dad had come roaring into Sunnydale because they had heard the small town had a vamp problem. They followed a vamp that was dragging a human behind him to a nest in a nearby graveyard. They stood outside a crypt as the vamps pushed the dark-haired boy around. John and Dean silently communicated with each other and then rushed into the crypt.

He and John, although doing their best, had been surrounded by the vampires. They were fighting to save their lives, but both were being slapped around by the vampires when a slim, young blond came in with a wooden stick and promptly stuck it in each and every one of the vamps. Dean and John watched, surprised, as the vamps turned to dust. She then stood still, staring at the Winchesters while the boy slowly stood up from where he had been lying flat on the ground. "That is the last time I'm bait. Dang it, Willow or G-Man can be the bait from now on."

"You said you wanted to help more. I was against you guys helping from the very beginning, but no, you three wanted to help," the blond retorted.

"Yeah, but from now on, I'll stick with being donut guy, 'kay? So, who are these guys?" They had moved to stand next to each other, the girl slightly in front of him. She seemed relaxed, but Dean had done enough fighting to know her muscles were tensed and she was ready to spring into action at the slightest wrong move from either him or his father.

"How would I know, Xander? I've been staring at them for about as long as you have."

"Chill, Buff. I was just asking. So, who are you?" This last question was finally directed at the pair standing in front of them.

John looked at them critically. "John Winchester," he finally said. "This is my boy, Dean. Who are you?"

"I'm Xander Harris." He tilted his head toward the girl standing next to him. "This is Buffy Summers. I'm a part of the Scoobie Gang and she's a Slay-"

"Xander!" Buffy hissed. "What part of secret identity do you not get? The secret part?"

Xander looked sheepish as he realized he had almost given away Buffy's secret. However, John had been hunting for many years now and had heard a myth about slayers, which he figured that was what Xander had been starting to say. He wasn't going to say anything about it though, not until he knew more about these two. Dean, on the other hand…

"Slayers are a myth. They don't exist," he blurted out.

Buffy frowned. "Not Slayers. Slayer. As in The. As in I'm it. The Chosen One. 'She who will stand alone against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness," she quoted. "Or something like that anyway. I'm the only one. At least until I die." She pursed her lips a little bit and thought for a few seconds. "I think we better go back to my Watcher and figure out what's up. Giles will wanna know about this."

Dean was pulled out of the memory as a car honked behind him. He had been sitting at a stop sign for too long and the car behind him was impatient. Dean pulled away as the rest of that first meeting flitted through his mind. They had met Giles and shared how they were hunters. Giles had explained about how Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth and more about Slayer lore. Dean and John decided to stay for awhile and see what they could do to help out, not that Buffy really needed help. He also got Giles helping him research the demon that had killed his wife.

Buffy and Dean had started a casual relationship while things were still hot and cold with Angel. After Dean was almost staked by Buffy, John had decided that the rest of the world needed him and wanted back on the trail of the demon and they left before the Master rose. Throughout the years, Dean had kept in touch with Buffy and dropped by to visit once in awhile, although after John had disappeared and Sam had rejoined the hunt, that had slowed to a stop. So he had no idea what had happened since Adam and Riley.

Dean pulled fully out of his memories as he reached the address Buffy had given him. He pulled into the driveway that led to a big, white house. A blond woman came walking out of the house, dressed in a white tank top and shorts. She walked with a loose, confident stride toward the mail box, but pulled up short when she saw the black car sitting at the end of her driveway. Her eyes narrowed and then her face cleared when she recognized the car and the driver.

"Dean Winchester," she said, jogging to the car and opening the door. Dean got out and she threw her arms around him. "It's great to see you!"

"You too, Buffy. It's been too long. Sorry I haven't kept in better touch."

"That's okay. You were busy with your brother and dad and I was kind of busy being dead and whatnot." Dean looked at her questioningly. "Long story. Bitchy hell god went after Dawn because she was the key to opening said god's portal to home. Portal opened and I jumped in to close it and I died but came back."

Dean laughed. "I died too. Made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back and went to hell for it."

"I've got you beat. I went to Heaven."

"Did you get to meet God? 'Cause He's missing now."

"What?" That made no sense to Buffy. How could God be missing?

"Never mind," Dean said. "Part of my apocalypse stuff and Sam-" Dean stopped talking.

Buffy looked at him sympathetically. "Grab your bag," she said. "I've got a feeling that we could spend the whole day catching up and I wanna be comfortable for that. We've got until Dawnie comes home from school and Watcher lessons and Willow gets back from classes and Xander from his job. Then they'll want to see you."

Dean grabbed his bag out of the Impala and followed Buffy into the house. She got him a beer and herself a Diet Coke and they settled on the living room couch and caught up. Buffy told him the full story of what happened with Glory and Dawn and then moved onto the First and that end of the world crisis. "So, basically New Sunnydale is like the Slayer Capital of the world. All of the new Slayers come here to train and Giles is heading the new Watchers Council," she finished up.

Then Dean told her what happened. He shared how he went to hell, how Castiel pulled him out and Sam killed Lilith, unleashing Lucifer and that apocalypse. He told her, haltingly, how Adam had been basically forced into saying yes to Michael because Dean wouldn't and how Sam had given into Lucifer in an attempt to send the devil back to hell. He talked about how that had failed, Castiel had healed him, and how he had gone to live with Lisa, even though he knew that wasn't where he was supposed to be. He fell silent, rolling the beer can between his hands.

"Wait a minute. So all that crap that was happening these past few months-the freak storms and diseases, not to mention a major increase in vamps and demons-that was because of you and Sam?" Buffy asked. Dean nodded. "I thought the Hellmouth was acting up again. But this, this was like THE apocalypse, wasn't it? I mean, the ones I dealt with had the potential to end the world, but for the exception of Glory, none of them would have been immediate. But yours-" Buffy trailed off.

"Yep. It was THE apocalypse."

"And Sam basically sacrificed himself to save the world because he started it." Dean nodded again. "Wow. Dean, that's…I, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

"Not that it really means anything," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and their eyes locked as understanding flowed between the two. They both had experienced so much bad in their lives that a sorry didn't really didn't do anything to become even close in correcting those wrongs.

A door slammed shut, jolting the two. Buffy quickly checked her watch. "That should be Dawn."

As if on cue, Dawn said loudly, "Hey, whose car is that?" She walked into the living room and her eyes fell on Dean sitting on the couch next to her sister. "Dean?"

He stood up and looked at Dawn. "This can't be little Dawnie. Hey, kiddo, how are you?" Dean pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not so little anymore. I'm good."

"Yeah, I've noticed. How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." Buffy cleared her throat and looked at the clock on the wall.

"You're home late," she said.

"By fifteen minutes, Buffy."

"Fifteen minutes would be plenty of time for you to be killed," Buffy pointed out.

Dean stepped back as he watched the two sisters bicker. Even though she was eighteen and the Hellmouth had been closed for a year and a half, Buffy still worried about her little sister being attacked. Sure, Dawn could take care of herself against a single vampire, at least most of the time. But she wasn't a Slayer and her magic skills were still rudimentary. Watching the two girls, Dean recalled the fights he had with Sam. He missed fighting with Sam because if they could be fighting, that meant Sam was alive and with him where he could keep an eye on his younger brother.

Their fight was really starting to go when Dean heard the front door open again. "Buffy?" Willow called out.

"In here," the blonde yelled back. The short red head and the dark haired boy crowded into the living room. Willow caught Dean by surprise by throwing her arms around him while Xander punched him on the arm in way of greeting.

"Hey guys," Dean said.

"Willow, it could be because I only have one eye but it seems like Dean's turning red," Xander joked. It was a little bit true though; Willow had such a tight hold around his waist that it was a little difficult to draw in a breath. She blushed a little and stepped back to give him breathing room.

Dean gestured to Xander's missing eye. "What happened?" he asked.

"Evil priest, servant of the First. Oh, hey, Giles said he would be here in a few minutes."

"Actually, Xander, I'm here. As always, your remarkable ability to not share information astounds me," Giles said from the doorway. "Hello, Dean. Terribly sorry about your brother. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about it, but maybe later?" Dean wondered.

"Certainly. Perhaps after dinner." Dean nodded.

"Can we get pizza?" Dawn begged.

"It's my turn to cook," Buffy pointed out.

"Exactly," Dawn said.

"Fine, call." The pizza arrived in about a half hour and they all sat down to each. Other Slayers would pop in to grab a piece and then were off to go do whatever they wanted. Faith was out of town and Buffy had canceled that night's lesson in order to catch up with Dean. The girls had been working hard and deserved a night off anyway.

When they were all finished eating, Giles motioned for Dean to follow him into a small den. Buffy, Xander, and Willow filed in and they sat on the leather couches to talk about Sam. Giles waited for Dean to start talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like usual, I don't own any of it beyond the DVDs. Sorry this is short, but I felt like this was a good way to end this chapter. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I'll try to get the following chapters up faster, but can't make any promises. Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep it up! Feel free to make any suggestions, like a character you would like to see pop up, an event that you want me to put in/reference, or etc.**

"You want me to what?" Giles asked incredulously.

"I want you to help me bring Sam back. There has to be a way," Dean repeated.

"Dean, I know you're hurting right now. But there isn't a way to bring your brother back. It isn't possible. Even if I had the power, we would still need an Urn of Osiris and there aren't any that still exist. The last one broke when Buffy was brought back," Giles explained.

"Sorry," Buffy shrugged. "But maybe there's another way?"

"What about your angel friend. Castiel?" Xander asked. "Couldn't he do something? He is an angel. He's gotta have the power to do something."

Dean stood up. "No, he can't. I already asked and apparently he's not allowed to do anything."

Buffy turned to Willow who was sitting quietly in thought. "Willow? Can you do anything?"

Willow chewed on her lip. "I don't know. Not sure if I can do it without an Urn either. And the last time I tried, well I went evil. Remember?"

"Yeah, but that was also right after Tara died," Xander said bluntly. "You didn't go evil just because you tried to bring her back. You went evil because you went evil. You do it again and I'll just bring you back with a yellow crayon."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "You didn't go evil when you brought me back!"

"But that's what got me addicted which led me to using more magic and then badness. Lots of badness. I tried to end the world last time! What if I can't come back?"

"Nothing happened to you when you did the Slayer spell," Buffy pointed out.

"Well, no."

"And nothing's happened to you since then," Buffy continued.

"No," Willow admitted.

"So, couldn't it be worth at least a shot?" Buffy asked.

Willow frowned. "Well, I guess I can research some spells. See if I can come up with something to help."

"Willow, I don't want you in danger. If you don't wanna do it, just say so. I'm not forcing anyone," Dean commented.

"No, no, I'll do it. I mean, I'll at least look around. Can't make any promises though."

"Thank you, Willow. For anything you can do." Willow nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, I think I should probably go patrolling," Buffy said, stretching and standing up. She rolled her neck and put her hair up into a messy bun. "Anyone coming?"

Xander, Willow, and Giles declined. Xander had to get up early for work, Willow wanted to start researching, and Giles was tired. "I'll come," Dean said. "It's been awhile since I hunted with anyone and it might be nice to do it again."

"Okay. Need weapons?" Buffy asked, going over to her chest with weapons in it.

"No, I have my gun."

"And we're near the Hellmouth, home of the vampires. Stake or crossbow?"

Dean scratched his head. "Stake. If I'm going to fight vamps I'd rather do it hand-to-hand if I can't shoot them."

"You could shoot them with the crossbow," Buffy pointed out.

"Stake," Dean repeated, not wanting to admit that he didn't really know how to use a crossbow. It wasn't something he usually used in his certain line of hunting.

Buffy handed him a couple of stakes, a cross, and some holy water and equipped herself much the same way, although she also grabbed the crossbow and several bolts. Bidding the others goodnight since they would probably be asleep by the time they got back from patrolling, Buffy and Dean left to hit the cemeteries.

Dean grunted as a male vamp body checked him to the ground. Kicking his leg out, he knocked him to the ground and splashed some holy water in the vamp's face. While it was howling in pain, he flipped a stake from his pocket and into his hand and in one swift motion, staked the vamp, turning it to dust.

Getting to his feet, wincing a little at his sore ribs, he glanced around for Buffy. _That fucker must have weighed at least 250,_ he thought to himself. He watched as she back-flipped over a headstone, followed by a couple of back-hand springs to create distance between her and the oncoming vampire who simply crashed through the stone.

Buffy sidestepped and let the vamp's momentum carry him past her and into the mausoleum standing behind her. Dazed, the former football player shook his head and lurched around to face the Slayer. He then looked down in puzzlement at his chest and at the stake protruding from it. His body crumbled into dust and Buffy picked up the stake that landed on top of the pile. Buffy blew out her breath in one short gasp and twirled the carved wood in her hand.

"Well, that was easy," she said. "Almost an embarrassment."

"Is it normally like this?" Dean asked.

"Ever since we buried the Hellmouth, the only vamps we really get are ones who come to New Sunnydale. They're mostly newly made vamps, so it's not really a challenge. For anyone. But it works for keeping in practice."

"But what about those uber-vamps you told me about?"

"Dead and buried in the Hellmouth." Buffy cleared her throat. She hadn't really wanted to share this and had glossed over it when she was telling Dean earlier. "We had this amulet that was only supposed to work in the hands of a champion. Spike was convinced that he was the champion since he had a soul and when it looked like we were losing, the amulet activated. It basically acted like a huge sun, dusting every single vamp in the Hellmouth, but it also killed Spike. The Hellmouth kinda went ka-blooey and Sunnydale became a huge hole in the ground. We-we had to leave him there. He did sort of come back awhile ago, but it wasn't the same."

Dean studied Buffy. The way she looked and talked about him, it was almost as if… "Did you love him?" Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, it's not really any of my business," he said.

"No, it's okay. I ask myself every day if I did. I think so, at least in a way. He was there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else in and I'll always be grateful for how he made me feel, even if it wasn't really real. It wasn't like it was with Angel, but I did love him."

"What about how it was with me and you?" Dean asked, teasing. He was trying to change the subject to something less painful and Buffy knew this.

"Oh, well it was nowhere near what we had," Buffy said. When Dean started to grin with a knowing glint in his eye, Buffy shot him down with a single comment. "Me and Spike were much, much hotter." And with that she sauntered away.

Dean laughed and trailed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own it; wish I did. So sorry this is so late. I have this story pretty well planned out and I know what I want to do, but I've been really busy and haven't been able to write. So updates are probably going to be this slow until I get more time. But I swear I won't give up on this story! Thanks to every one for reviewing/reading. Reviews are most welcome, but not needed. Let me know what you like, what you don't, if there's a character or event you want me to write about, whatever. (Also, sorry about any typos!) **

It had been a week since Dean had arrived in New Sunnydale and everyone had fallen into a routine. Dawn went to school, had her Watcher lessons with Giles, and then did her homework, hung out with friends, or trained with the Slayers. Xander went to the current construction site where he oversaw the other workers because he couldn't actually work with them. Willow went to her college classes, met with a local coven that she was helping to establish, and researched ways to bring back Sam. Giles would spend his days working on the Council and opening up a new Magic Box. Buffy was back to being a counselor at the high school of which Robin Wood was the principal. She would then work with the new Slayers until everyone gathered at her house and they researched and went over plans to get Sam back.

Dean spent most of the days at the house online. He was doing his own method of research: talking to any former Hunter, voodoo priest, anyone who could give him any leads on where Sam and Adam had gone and how to get them back. When he was done with this, he would go on training with some of the Slayers, learning from them, showing them some of his methods. He would also spend a good portion of his day yelling at the ceiling. Buffy walked in on him doing this late Friday afternoon.

"You worthless son of a bitch! Where the hell are you? We could really use your help, dude."

Buffy stared at him in worry. She could remember how she acted after dying and being brought back by Willow, Zander, Tara, and Anya. She had done a lot of crazy things, but she had never yelled at the ceiling before. True, Dean's situation was different from her's and this could just be how he was grieving, but it was odd. "Dean?" The hunter turned to look at her.

"What," he said flatly.

"Okay," Buffy said, "did the ceiling make you mad or am I missing something?" Dean frowned at her.

"What are you talking about, Buffy? I'm not mad at the ceiling."

"Then who are you talking to?"

"God. Castiel. Take your pick. God won't listen because he's who knows where and Castiel is ignoring me right now because he knows I'm going to kick his ass whenever he gets his angel butt down here!"

"I thought you said that Castiel couldn't help?"

"He says he can't help, but I don't believe him. The dude keeps way to much info to himself, so he could actually be able to help but doesn't want to help which is why he's an asshole!" Dean shouted at the ceiling.

"Dean, I think you need to breathe," Buffy commented.

"No, what I need is Cas to get down here. I know he can help, I feel it. He's just choosing not-"

"Dean." A deep, mostly emotionless voice interrupted the hunter's next rant.

Buffy spun around. She hadn't even felt anything; the angel had appeared behind her and her slayer senses hadn't tipped her off at all. She didn't like that. She liked knowing if a person was good or bad and if she couldn't sense that, there would probably be trouble ahead.

"Cas," Dean said in greeting. 'You don't call. You don't write. How've you been?" He lunged at the angel only to be pulled to a stop by Buffy grabbing a hold of his shirt back. She quickly shifted so she was holding his arm and keeping him by her side. She positioned her body slightly in front of his.

Dean struggled to break free but Buffy merely frowned at him and tightened her hold enough to let him know that it wasn't going to happen.

"What are you doin'?" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't really think it's a good idea for you to attack an angel. Even one you're sort of friends with."

"Fine," Dean said in a tense voice. He stopped struggling and Buffy released him. "But only because me kicking his ass wouldn't do any good. Buffy, Castiel. Cas, Buffy," he said, introducing the two.

"Slayer," Castiel said, acknowledging Buffy's supernatural status.

"Angel," she said, mocking him a little. He frowned in slight confusion. "Never mind," Buffy sighed. "So, what's the sitch?"

"The what?"

"She means situation, Cas. You're gonna have to learn Buffy-speak if you're here."

"Oh," Castiel said. "The _sitch_ is something I need to discuss with Dean. Alone." Castiel motioned for Dean to follow him, his trench coat billowing around him as he headed for the door.

Dean stayed where he was next to Buffy. When Cas realized he wasn't being followed, he turned around and looked at Dean. "Well?"

"Anything you need to tell me you can say in front of Buffy. She's the Slayer and a friend. She and her friends have been helping."

"Helping?" Dean asked.

At this point, Buffy decided to break into the conversation. "Helping. You know, researching, trying to figure out how to get Sam back. Which is more than could be said for you," Buffy said, pointing out that Cas had been missing for the past few months. She couldn't understand not helping out a friend in pain. She thought that anyone who would do that to a friend had to work to be forgiven.

"Actually, that would be why I'm here. Sam and Adam have been pulled from Hell and are here on Earth."

Dean had to grope for the couch behind him and sat down heavily. "What? They're alive?"

"Yes. We need to go to them. Right away."

"Right, right," Dean said, standing back up. "Let's go. Poof me over to them."

"Wait a minute," Buffy stopped before Cas could leave with Dean. A) I'm going with you. And B) how long have they been back?"

"Buff, what does it matter? My brothers are alive. That's all I care about."

"Well, I think it's just a little odd. You've been calling for Cas the entire time you've been here and he just now responds to you? You said yourself, Dean, that he keeps info to himself. Couldn't he be this time? So, how long have they been back?"

"Cas? Tell me they just got back."

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"They've been back for…a while."

"How long?"

"Whoever pulled them out did so shortly after they landed in Hell."

Dean sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. If it would do any good at all, he would be pummeling the angel right now. Actually, he could probably get Buffy to do it… "You're so lucky I can't kick your ass. Take us, right now, to Sam and Adam, Cas. It's the least you can do."

Castiel reached out and touched Buffy and Dean and vanished. He had wanted to tell Dean from the moment his brothers were alive. He knew life had been hard for the hunter ever since Sam had jumped. But some instinct had told him to figure out why they had been rescued and what the consequences could be. Adam was in okay shape, but Sam was another matter. Dean would be devastated when he saw the effect being Lucifer's vessel had on the middle Winchester. His only hope was to get to him quickly and perhaps being around his family would save him.

Dean fell to the floor when Castiel dropped them off. Cas was, of course, standing quite comfortably. Buffy looked a little wobbly, but she kept her feet. Grumbling, Dean stood up and brushed off his jeans. "How come you didn't fall?" he asked Buffy.

"I've gotten used to it with Willow. She can teleport and while it's not comfortable, I've learned to deal." Buffy looked around, taking in the surroundings. It looked like a little shack. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Dean said. "Cas, where are we?"

"It doesn't matter. Look." Castiel motioned for Dean to notice the huddled figure on the ground, slightly leaning against one of the walls. "Sam," Dean said. "Sammy?" He hurried over to the figure, Buffy trailing behind him. "Sam," Dean said again, repeating his name over and over. He reached him and turned over the person, completely disregarding that he was in fact naked. "Adam?" He shrugged off his jacket and covered Adam's body.

Adam wasn't responding. "I think he might be in shock," Buffy said, taking off her leather jacket and putting it over him as well. "We should get him back to the house."

"Right," Dean said. "Cas?" The angel reached out again, this time bringing all of them back to the Summers' house.

Dean laid Adam on the couch. "Cas," he said tensely. The angel and Buffy followed him into the nearby dining room. "What was that shack? Why were you keeping him? And where's Sam?"

Castiel turned around. "I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. However…That shack was where Adam first disappeared. I don't know why he ended up there, but he did. Sam was there too. I was trying to figure out why they were brought back. That's why I didn't tell you about them being pulled out. And Sam-Sam escaped. Dean, he's been badly affected by being Lucifer's vessel. He's rabid. Insane and violent."

"Like Angel was when he got back from Hell," Buffy commented.

"Then where is he?" Dean asked.

"We're not sure," Cas said. "I think he may have been taken in by a demon. Our next step is to figure out what demon and why this demon is interested in Sam. Then we need to find Sam and save him."

"What about Adam?" Buffy asked. Dean looked up.

"He will be fine. As you said, he's in shock, but given time, he will get better."

Dean swallowed nervously. "Will he-is he violent?"

"No. When he went to Hell, he was Michael's vessel. He was wrapped in a cocoon of good energy, essentially, which is why he will be okay. Sam wasn't, which is why he was affected the way he was."

"Fine. Then, let's up Adam and Sam. Buffy, maybe you should call Giles, Willow, and the others. Now that we have more info, maybe we can come up with something," Dean said. Buffy nodded and headed for the phone. Yes, they were busy but now that they had a lead, they had to get cracking. Especially if they were going to help Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own it. So, so sorry this has taken so long and it's not very long. I just haven't really felt like writing and I was busy with school and work. Sigh, oh well. Ok, so the chapters are going to be a bit shorter than they have been. It seems like the story starts to fall apart if I try to put to much into a chapter, so they'll probably be between 2-5 pages from now on. But, I'm thinking the story will be around 10 chapters total, which means we're about half way done. I'm gonna keep working on it, of course, and I'm going to try to put up a chapter a day because they will be shorter. Again, read please and review (but not needed!).**

Dean watched Willow cautiously as she knelt on the floor next to Adam's body lying on the couch. She held her hands over him, her eyes closed, muttering under her breath. "What's she doing?" he asked. It's not that he didn't trust Willow; he knew she was a good Wiccan, not bad or evil like the other witches he and Sam had fought against. Those witches got their powers from making deals with demons while Willow's powers were inherent. But still, he wanted to protect his little brother and he couldn't help it if his instincts were screaming "Witch! Get gun now!"

"She's found this spell online and wanted to try it out. It lets her go deep into his sub-conscious to find out what's wrong. It's sort of like she becomes one with his body in a way and it's like it talks to her, telling what's wrong.

"Hey, Oz. "You're early," Buffy noted. "I thought your date was at nine."

"Wil asked if I could come early," the were-wolf explained. After Tara's death and the messed up relationship with the annoying wanna-be Slayer Kennedy, Willow and Oz had run into each other again, although not in Budapest. Rather, it was in Los Angeles. There are been a were-wolf problem with a young boy and Oz had come there to help Angel help out the young boy. Willow had been there at the same time, meeting with other Wiccans. They had decided to give their relationship another chance but had decided to take it slow. A lot had happened and they needed to re-learn each other, as it was.

Willow slowly opened her eyes and stood up a little shakily. Oz rushed forward to steady her and she gave him a shaky grin. "Boy, and I thought the trip into Buffy's mind was, heh, a trip. That was intense."

"What did you discover?" Giles questioned. Dean and the others looked on intently.

"It's like he's buried deep in his mind. I think Michael might have done something while in Adam. It's like angel coma spell. That's why he's still out of it, even though it's been a couple of months," Willow explained.

"Can you end it?" Dean asked. Wil nodded and turned back toward Adam.

"Let the spell be ended," she intoned.

Xander scoffed. "Like that's really going to work again, Wil. You gotta at least some chant some Latin or something," he teased. He then swallowed his words when Adam sat up and blinked at the room. Giles motioned for everyone to leave the room so Dean and Adam could be alone. Buffy briefly touched Dean on the shoulder, giving him some support.

Adam looked around confused. "Dean? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Hey, Adam. You're in New Sunnydale. We're with some friends of mine. You were pulled outta Hell a couple of months ago. We found you with Cas's help and brought you here. Michael sort of messed you up and Willow, a witch, cured you," he explained quickly.

"Oh," Adam said. "Okay. Where's Sam?"

"Well, that's the thing. We found you, but Sam wasn't with you. Cas thinks a demon took him. We're focusing on him now that we got you back. I'd like you to stay here, if you don't mind. I wanna keep an eye on you and we could use your help, somehow."

"I don't know, Dean. I never really wanted to get into this stuff. Dad – John – never wanted me to start hunting and I didn't ever want to. Yeah, maybe I was jealous because of your and Sam's relationship with the Dad, but I liked what we had. And I didn't want to say yes to Michael, but he kinda made it impossible not to. You know, the fate of the world is on your shoulders kinda deal. Look, I want to get to know you and Sam, I really do. But…"

"I get it, Adam. And I don't really wanna get you involved in hunting or anything either. But, until we get this figured out, I want you to stay here so you can't het hijacked by an angel again." Adam opened his mouth to argue some more, but before he could talk, the door was shoved open.

"Buffy, why would I know where you put Mr. Pointy? It's your stake, you find it!" Dawn yelled. Dean could hear Buffy yell back that Dawn might as well look in the couch cushions because Dawn had been the last one to use the stake and never put anything back. Dawn groaned and then drew to a stop when she saw the brothers sitting next to each other.

Oh. Umm, Dean, sorry," she said, pushing her long wavy hair behind her ears. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything, but Buffy wanted to know if you wanted to go patrolling with her and if you've seen Mr. Pointy."

"No, I have no idea where her stake is and I'm not sure if I should go patrolling with her. I want to, but Adam."

"Dean, go," Adam interrupted. "I'm sure I'll be fine here. Looks like I'm in good hands." Adam had a small little smirk on his face, looking at Dawn. The teenage girl blushed and smiled back.

"Okay," Dean said, drawing the word out. "Tell Buffy I'll go. Just give me a minute." Dawn nodded and backed out.

"I'll stay here," Adam stated.

"Thought so," Dean answered as he left the room Adam stood up to follow him out of the room and find Dawn who might he might be able to convince to show him around town.


	6. Authors Note

If you couldn't tell, I think I'm going to abandon this story. I hate doing it, but I have no idea what I want to do with it anymore and I am completely stuck. So sorry for those of you who have been enjoying. But if anyone wants to take what I have and finish it, feel free to do so. I'd be curious to see what someone else would do with it.


End file.
